This application claims the priority of German application 198 43 402.2, filed in Germany on Sep. 22, 1998, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a side-impact airbag device which covers a vehicle side window and parts of respective A and B or B and C pillars.
A side-impact airbag device of this kind, which is known from German Patent Document DE 298 03 985 U1, comprises a window bag with a window portion which, in the active, inflated state, at least partially covers a side window and extends from an A pillar to a C pillar. The window bag furthermore comprises a window bag pillar portion which is assigned to the window portion and, in the active, inflated state, at least partially covers the associated C pillar in relation to the passenger cell. In the folded-up, uninflated fitted state, the window portion and the window bag pillar portion lie stowed under a lateral end portion bounded by a windscreen and a rear window of the interior lining which is mounted on the roof frame, respectively, the end portion being moved to free the deployment path when the window bag is triggered.
Since, in the folded-up fitted state, the window portion and the window bag pillar portion are arranged under the lateral end portion bounded at the front and rear by a windscreen and a rear window respectively, it may only be possible to cover a limited part of the C pillar with this known window bag or its window bag pillar portion. Particularly in the case of very sharply raked C pillars, as customary, for example, on coupe vehicles, the headliner ends very far forwards relative to the C pillar and, as a result, it can be problematic to cover the latter over a wide area with the window bag pillar portion.
Another side-impact airbag device is known from German Patent Document DE 296 16 904 U1 and comprises a window bag which, in the active, inflated state at least partially covers a side window and extends from the A pillar at least as far as the B pillar of the vehicle. In another embodiment of this window bag, it is furthermore envisaged that the said window bag should extend from the A pillar to the C pillar. The window bag is assigned a front portion which, in its active, inflated state, covers the A pillar, at least to a large extent, and, in the event of an offset frontal impact or an oblique impact from the front, prevents the head from coming into contact with the A pillar. In this arrangement, the window bag can be either in one piece with the front portion or be formed by separate chambers. In the region of its front and rear bottom ends, the window bag comprising the front portion is connected by a respective strap to the A pillar and the C pillar, and these straps hold the window bag in position in its active, inflated state. In the uninflated fitted state, the window bag is concealed under the lining of the A and the C pillar and the lateral roof member.
Arranging the window bag in the area under the lining of the A and C pillars in the uninflated fitted state has the disadvantage that recesses must be provided in the basic structure of the A and C pillars, these running, for example, centrally in relation to the respective columns, in the direction of extension of the latter, and thereby weakening the basic structure of the pillars in a disadvantageous manner. In addition, the A and/or C pillar lining must be of two-piece design and this results in additional outlay in terms of production and costs.
German Patent Document DE 296 05 896 U1 describes a side-impact airbag device with a window bag which, in the active, inflated state, extends from an area to the side of the front occupant into an area to the side of a rear occupant. In the folded fitted state, the window bag extends under the interior lining of the vehicle, along the A pillar, the roof frame and the C pillar.
Thus this protective device also has the disadvantages already described, namely that recesses which weaken the basic pillar structure have to be provided in the A or C pillar, and the A or C pillar lining has furthermore to be of two-piece design.
It is an object of the invention to create a side-impact airbag device for a passenger cell of a motor vehicle of the type referred to above which offers reliable protection for the vehicle occupants, avoids weakening the basic structure of the A or C pillars and, at the same time, allows for more simple and economical installation in the vehicle.
According to preferred embodiments of the invention, this object is achieved by a side-impact airbag device for a passenger cell of a motor vehicle comprising a window bag with, in the active, inflated state, a window portion which at least partially covers a side window and extends from a B pillar at least as far as a C pillar and/or extends from the B pillar at least as far as an A pillar, and with at least one window bag pillar portion which is assigned to the window portion and in the active, inflated state, at least partially covers the associated A and/or C pillar in relation to the passenger cell, in the folded-up, uninflated fitted state, the window portion and the front and/or rear window bag pillar portion lies stowed under a lateral end portion, bounded at the front and rear by a windscreen and a rear window respectively of the interior lining (headliner), which is mounted on the roof frame, and the lateral end portion is moved when the window bag is triggered to free the deployment path, wherein the front and/or rear window bag pillar portion emerges in a vertical and horizontal movement, obliquely forwards and downwards and rearwards and downwards respectively in the direction of the A and C pillar respectively as it unfolds.
In the case of the side-impact airbag device according to the invention, the front and/or rear window bag pillar portion emerges in a vertical and horizontal movement obliquely forwards and downwards and rearwards and downwards in the direction of the A and C pillar respectively as it unfolds. Compared with the known prior art, in which the window bag pillar portion emerges essentially only in a vertical downward movement, this provides cover for the A and/or C pillar over a wider area. This is particularly desirable in the case of coupe vehicles with very sharply raked pillars. This also allows very wide A or C pillars to be covered in a particularly effective manner. The window bag pillar portions are stowed in the region of the headliner, on a roof member or the like, thereby making it possible to avoid weakening the basic structure of the A or C pillar. To free the deployment path, the lateral end portion is moved, pillar linings of the A, B and C pillars remaining firmly in place as the window bag is unfolded and inflated, and it being possible to manufacture and install with a correspondingly lower outlay on construction.
Advantageous embodiments of the side-impact airbag device according to the invention, together with expedient developments of the invention, are described herein and in the claims.
Thus it is advantageous, as a development of preferred embodiments of the invention, if, in the active state, the window bag has a vertical dividing portion which divides the front and/or rear window bag pillar portion at least partially from the window portion. As they unfold, the window portion executes a vertical movement in a downward direction and the window bag pillar portion executes a movement in an obliquely downward direction, as a result of which both portions reach their point of use along the shortest path.
A window bag pillar portion divided from the window portion by a vertical dividing portion in particular is distinguished by a particularly short unfolding time.
It has also proven advantageous according to certain preferred embodiments to have the entire window bag with the window portion and the window bag pillar portion or portions emerge between the headliner and a sealing strip arranged on a lateral roof member when it is triggered, it being possible for the window bag simply to be arranged on the roof shell as a unit integrated into the sealing strip.
A short deployment path is also obtained according to certain preferred embodiments if, when triggered, the front and/or rear window bag pillar portion emerges between the headliner in the region of the A and/or C pillar and the associated A or C pillar lining and the window bag pillar portion is hence arranged directly above its point of use.
If, as a further development of certain preferred embodiments of the invention, the front and/or rear window bag pillar portion is/are at least partially divided from the window portion by a horizontal dividing portion, it is possible to cover the A or C pillar over a particularly long distance towards the front and/or rear as seen in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle.
If, according to certain preferred embodiments, the horizontal dividing portion is directly below a filler duct of the window bag in the active state of the front and/or rear window bag pillar portion, so that the window bag pillar portion obtained can be moved particularly well horizontally and, in addition, is capable of covering the A or C pillar over almost their entire height.
If the front and/or rear window bag pillar portion are folded up towards the window portion in the fitted state, according to certain preferred embodiments, it is possible to reduce the fitted length of the deployable window bag considerably. The window bag pillar portions can thus be arranged in the region of the lateral end portion of the headliner even on vehicles with sharply raked A and C pillars, the window bag pillar portions being moved vertically downwards and horizontally forwards or rearwards as they are unfolded.
An exit flap is provided on the lateral end portion of the headliner according to certain preferred embodiments, this being a simple way of enabling the lateral end portion to be pivoted inwards and upwards and hence of freeing the deployment path. If the pivot is situated in the region of the grab handles arranged on the headliner, these can be used to limit the pivoting motion of the exit flap.
If a front and rear end of the window portion are connected to a basic A, B or C pillar structure by a respective strap according to certain preferred embodiments, the window bag is held at its point of use in the active, inflated state. As the window bag unfolds, the straps emerge between the corresponding A, B or C pillar lining and the basic structure of the A, B or C pillars, allowing the pillar linings to be left where they are. To ensure rapid unfolding and movement to the point of use, the front and/or rear window bag pillar portion is/are not connected to the straps.
If the straps are arranged approximately at the height of the window ledges according to certain preferred embodiments, the tensioning line in the window bag can be kept correspondingly low, thereby reliably protecting even people who are sitting low down from striking the windows or pillars.
In order to create a particularly simple and space-saving construction of the side-impact airbag device, the window bag pillar portions and the window portion are connected to a common gas generator by a common filler duct according to certain preferred embodiments.
To enable particularly rapid inflation and unfolding of the side-impact airbag device, the front and/or rear window bag pillar portion and the window portion are each assigned separate filler ducts which are connected to a common gas generator or to respective gas generators according to certain preferred embodiments.
Finally, it has proven to be particularly preferential to design the A and/or C pillar lining in one piece and thus reduce the outlay in terms of production and installation according to certain preferred embodiments.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.